


The Daughter of Two Legends

by RileyLillianPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A fic to read when you don't know what life is about, Animagus, Besides Vernon, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Daddy!Tony Stark, Dark!Dumbledore, Drunken One Night Stand, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Vernon Dursley is the worst, We're winging it here folks, Weird pairings but bear with me, everybody needs a hug, genderbent!Harry, like legit, manipulative!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLillianPotter/pseuds/RileyLillianPotter
Summary: Based off of The Stark Truth by misteeirene. Adrienne Potter had given up on the concept of having parents that were alive and loved her deeply. But, when a lost diary of her supposed mother shows up saying that she didn't have a mother...but two fathers, her hopes are shot through the roof. Maybe there was hope after all?





	1. Chapter 1

**_The Daughter of Two Legends_ **

 

_ One _

 

Adrienne Claire Potter was, on many levels, a rather extraordinary child. The reasons why were rather peculiar, I am afraid to admit. How so is what you may ask, my dear readers. Well, let me explain to you why this is. 

First of all, she possessed the beauty and elegance of a goddess. Aidee stood at a height of barely 5”2, was extremely petite and small. Yet, it suited her. She had a ivory colored skin, contrasting with her long, pitch-black hair, which fell down her shoulders in natural and perfect curls. What really was the highlight of her appearance was her eyes. They were emerald green, the brightest and the most exuberant shade of green known to mankind. They were almond shaped and they glew against her pale skin. 

Second of all, her heart was as big as the universe. Aidee’s compassionate and caring nature usually got her in trouble, so much that she developed a ‘saving people problem’, a term that had been dubbed by those who were close to her. 

Lastly, you would expect this type of person to be cherished by everyone. To be loved and accepted whichever way she had ventured. That she had parents that adored their shimmering little star….

_ A large whale of a man had a nasty facial expression plastered onto his revolting face. He shut the door to the bland bedroom, his atmosphere reeking with bad intentions. His gaze settled on Adrienne, who was looking down in shame. She dared to glance up at her uncle, only to hear him say truly haunting words: _

_ “I will show you what you’re worth, Whore.” _

...if you assumed all of the above was true, my dears, then you are terribly mistaken.

 

**~ACPS~**

_ New York, New York _

_ November 15th, 1999 _

_ 12:30 AM _

There was a bar in New York where people, quite diverse in terms of customers, came to get a good drink. Mainly men inhabited the alcoholic wonderland, but every once in a while there would be a woman or two coming into  _ Shaders Bar _ out of sheer curiosity.

Tony Stark entered his favored bar, waving to the regulars he often saw. “I’ll have a shot of vodka, Darryl.” The bartender got him his drink and the genius downed it, wincing from the burn. One drink after the other, the genius was more than pleased to feel the familiar warmth of intoxication fill his bloodstream. 

Everything was going as it usually did on a night like that, Tony concluded in his tipsy haze. Until, his gaze settled upon a lone man in the corner of the bar. A very  _ very  _ attractive man. He was tall, Tony could even tell that even though the man in question was sitting down. His face held a strong jaw, a straight nose, and a pair of hazel eyes hidden by rectangular glasses. His hair was black and messy, contrasting against his peach toned skin. He held an aura of someone who was most definitely mischievous. 

Tony decided that he wanted this man. In his bed. As soon as possible. 

The genius walked over to said table, surprisingly elegant from how intoxicated he was, and sat down in front of him. “For someone who is attractive as you, I would have thought you would be the life of the party.”

The mystery man raised an elegant eyebrow at the comment before taking another drink of his scotch. “Who says I’m not?” His British accent sent chills of excitement down the genius’s spine. 

“I don’t think sitting alone in the corner qualifies as social Sherlock.” Tony snarked, taking a drink of his vodka. “I think that makes you the exact opposite, in fact.”

The raven haired man snorted in amusement, taking a sip of his scotch. “Fair enough...why does a bloke like you care anyways?”    


Tony smirked as he took a sip of his vodka. “Because I know when someone is as stunningly gorgeous as you are, Sherlock.”

The man raised a single eyebrow and then laughed, a wholesome sound if Tony had any say in the matter. “Calling me gorgeous kinda takes away my masculinity, doesn’t it?”

Tony snorted and drank the rest of the vodka inside of his glass. “Deal with it, Sherlock. You’re fucking gorgeous and you can’t do anything about it.” Tony leaned over the table, whispering in James Potter’s ears. “Now, let’s say we get out of this joint.”

James answered with his eyes filling with artificial lust, Tony too drunk to realize or care for the artificial nature of the look. “I’m harder than a bloody diamond, it’s the least you could do.”

That night, Tony will later realize in his life, will drastically change his future. How? Well, the answer is rather complicated. 

After all, what man could get fucking pregnant?


	2. Chapter 2

_ Two _

 

In all honesty, Aidee didn’t know what to think of the situation she was in. Fear, nervousness, confusion, anxiety, anger, hope. Just a mixture of mostly unpleasant emotions brewing inside of her body at the same time. 

 

Here, let me explain.

 

As soon as Aidee was dropped off by the Hogwarts Express, the Dursley’s had driven to an airport and landed in New York City. Which, Aidee didn’t know she had a passport to do so, but apparently, she was wrong. 

 

They checked in to an, albeit, nice hotel. Of course, with a suite with three rooms she was forced to sleep in the closet...and stay there for the majority of her stay. The reason they were in The Big Apple was a mystery to Adrienne. 

 

Was being the key term here.

 

The very second her Aunt Petunia and cousin left for bed, Vernon Dursley locked her inside the guest room with herself. A nasty smirk disgraced his pitifully horrid face, staring down at the younger girl. “You have yet to be punished, you little Freak.” He spat, making her flinch, internally. 

 

Before Aidee could blink, she was pinned to the wall. She could feel the handle of a familiar butcher knife pressing against her, as well as the beefy hand of her uncle trailing down her stomach. 

 

“You know why we’re here? We are going to get rid of you once and for all.” He squeezed her thin thigh. “We found out that your daddy could get himself knocked up. How fucked up is that?I guess being a freak runs in the family.” Vernon snarled in her ear, well enjoying the obvious hurt and anger soaring through Adrienne’s atmosphere. 

 

The large whale of the man smirked in a ghastly manner as he pulled out a large butcher knife, ripping off his niece’s shirt and bra. “Let’s add another word to our collection, shall we?.”

  
  
  


**~ACPS~** **  
  
**

Aidee sat in the shower, hot water showering over her as she cried tears of humiliation. Blood ran down the sides of her body, running over the cuts and scars. Her body hurt with agonizing pain. Each and every inch of her skin screamed hurt. Absolute hurt. 

 

She nearly jumped out of her skin as a harsh knock echoed the room. “Yes?” She called out, only to have her Aunt Petunia come inside the door.

 

She held a neat stack of recently bought clothes. They consisted of some light blue jeans, a simple and plain black top, an oversized hoodie and some undergarments. She also held a couple of pain-relief pills.

 

Aidee came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her unclothed body. She raised her eyebrows in question. Petunia, for once in all the time that Aidee had actually known her, held a look of concern and sympathy inside of her eyes. 

 

“I know they aren’t anything special, but Vernon would be really angry if I got anything else.” She set the stack of clothing on the bathroom vanity while Adrienne held a wary gaze to her aunt. “Hurry up, we’re going as soon as your uncle and cousin return.”

 

Aidee watched as her bony aunt walked out of the bathroom, staring at the generous offering of clothing. 

 

**~ACPS~**

 

Stark Tower looked so much larger up front. The future-tech building stood with poise,  grace, and elegance but also held both sophistication and intimidation. Was this where Tony Stark lived? Aidee’s supposed father? There was only one way to find out.

 

The group of four entered the, obviously, luxurious building, being met with a young intern. “Hello! How may I help you?” 

 

Vernon held a nasty and cocky smirk. “Yes, we would like to talk to Mr. Stark this moment.”

 

The intern, looking nervous, glanced at the family. “Umm... Mr. Stark is at a conference in Switzerland. He won’t be back until next week.”

Vernon, now turning a shade of purple, glared at the woman with superiority. “I think you don’t get your position, I need to see him right now.” 

 

The intern gulped and looked at her manager. The older man with reddish-brown hair walked up and looked at Vernon sternly. “Sir I need you to calm down at this moment.”

 

“I need to calm down?!” Vernon bellowed, slamming both hands on the counter. Aidee jumped a foot and a half off of the ground, making her uncle whip around and face her. “This is all your fault, you little freak!” He screamed at her at the top of his lungs.

 

The large whale of a man grabbed his ‘niece’ by the hair, throwing her against a nearby wall. Adrienne didn’t make a sound but a large bump began to form on her head because of the action. 

 

“Hey! What’s going on here?!” An abnormally, tall man walked into view. His body was built and muscular. He was like someone, a model or a celebrity that you would see on television. The man’s hair was various shades of brown and blonde, giving a visual effect of some sort of ombre. 

 

His eyes were a startling shade of baby blue, glowing against his peach toned skin.

 

He wore a worn out, brown leather jacket with a plaid, button-up shirt underneath it. His facial expression was mainly angered, but a terribly hidden sense of protection lied there as well which Aidee saw. 

Adrienne looked up at the man and immediately was intimidated by the mere size of him.

 

As soon as Vernon released her from his grip, she subconsciously crab-walked backward to the wall. Her emerald orbs hid a fearful look, making her look like a small, frightened animal. 

 

“I would like my  _ niece  _ to be tested. We recently found out that she is related to Mr. Stark And we would like to see if what we found out is true or not.” Petunia answered stepping forward, cutting off her husband bravely. 

The man glared at both of them and knelt down in front of Adrienne. She flinched and he gently shushed her. “Shhh…I’m not going to hurt you, Doll.” He smiled and brushed hair out of her face and softly gasped. 

Well….shit. It finally happened. 

 

Adrienne looked at him and slowly relaxed. He wasn’t going to hurt her. His gentle smile itself reassured her. The man pulled her up and glared at the family. “Take them to the waiting area. We’ll see them once we’re done.” He ordered to the staff, making them nod obediently.

 

Steve gently led her to the elevator and smiled at her. “Are you alright?” Aidee nodded and held both of her arms. “Y-Yeah I’m fine.” She stuttered.    
The man continued to hold his understanding smile. “My name is Captain Steve Rogers. And I promise that nobody is going to hurt you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, comment down below :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

 

James Potter was a lot of things that betrayed his public image. Does that mean he was a bad person? Absolutely not. What it does mean, however, is the majority of people saw him as this arrogant asshole. I am not stating this to be rude, mind you, but I am stating facts.

 

Everybody’s view changed, however, when he finally got together with Lily Evans, however. The girl who he had been aspired to be with since day one. Lily Evans, the Gryffindor golden girl. Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in their year.

 

He grew up after they started dating. Who knew starting a relationship with a girl could change a man so much? One moment he was this bully, if you may, to an incredibly charming and nice guy.

 

There was another thing that came with age, beside him dating the girl of his dreams. It was his creature inheritance that came as well. When a magical being aged their magical maturity, they may become some sort of creature. In this case, James became a veela.

 

A veela, if you do not recall, is a being who possesses a beauty that is above anybody else’s. They allure you into a state of lust and want on command. They could be both majestic and if you pardon my wording, a little bit bitchy,

 

It was no surprise that James got inherited this. Not only it was a dormant gene for the Potter family, the contrast of what Veelas may be fit him to a tee.

 

You might be wondering to yourself why I am going on about this? Why is this so important? Maybe all of this would make sense if I said male veelas had the ability to carry children, and Lily was not able to carry children.

 

Hence, the dilemma of the Potter household.

 

After a long discussion between the (now married), couple is to throw James into a bar of horny gay men and hope someone is interested…

 

...not the most elegant of plans but hey, it worked.

 

**~ACPS~**

_Godric’s Hollow, Great Britain_

_April 23rd, 2000_

_6:23 AM_

 

“Oi! James! Why in the hell are you still here?! You have a pregnant wife, go home!” A fellow Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt (fantastic person, by the way) yelled at the tired man through outside his doorway.

 

‘If only you knew,’ James thought sarcastically. His stomach had been concealed with a glamour so nobody could see the baby, “I have a stack of paperwork to do, Kings.” He sighed, groaning at the massive pile. At least it was better than when he first came in that morning. Sweet Merlin that was awful…

 

“Poor bugger, make sure you get home safe!” The dark-skinned smiled and went about his night. As soon as James was absolutely sure that nobody was there, he closed and locked his door, releasing his glamour from his stomach.

 

The former prankster was smaller than a normal pregnant person, but the tell-tale bump was still apparent on his figure. His stomach was distended a couple inches outward, making a subtle difference in his appearance. The baby was growing more towards his back, making Baby-Boy look smaller than he was...and yes, boy.

 

A disgruntled movement made James sigh. “I know, I don’t like it either.” He started on the paperwork. “I probably hate it more than you do, if I was honest.”

 

He had started talking to Harry, what James and Lily decided to call him, out of a bad habit. It then grew into a daily occurrence when he and his son were alone. Only they knew their conversations, their hidden secrets from society.

 

It made James feel...oddly comforted, in an unusual sort of way.

 

“...If I die, before you remember me, I want you to know how much I love you.” He said, looking at his stomach. “How much you mum loves you, how much Uncles Padfoot and Moony love you.” He sighed. “Padfoot can be a bit of a git but he would die before you get hurt. Moony is like a mother hen...a very smart mother hen.” He focused back on the pile of paperwork he had to get started on.  “You’ll see what I am talking about when you meet them.”

 

As Harry nudged him again, he smiled with content. Who was James kidding, he would probably raise his son with no issue...hopefully.

 

**~ACPS~**

 

_New York City, New York_

_June 21st, 2015_

_1:32 PM_

 

Bruce Banner tried to be a mild-mannered man, for the most part. For reasons both good and bad, but he won’t get into that. The doctor, sadly some might say, was quite tired looking. He had large circles under his dark brown eyes, hidden under his rectangular glasses.

 

His skin had a tannish tint, complementing his high cheekbones. His curly brown hair had small streaks of grey hair, which went buried and unnoticed by the sheer amount of curls sat on top of his head. His frame was somewhat short according to modern society. His body shape was fit, but not as so as his missing genius counterpart, Tony Stark.

 

Needless to say, he looked like someone who knew what they were talking about. A professional in science and medicine; as smart as someone could be. Although, being one of the main lab associates at Stark Tower had its downsides.

 

Such as the numerous people coming in with their children, demanding that the kids were Tony Stark’s spawns. 99.99% of them were not true...Bruce didn’t know, however, that he was meeting the .01% today.

 

~~~

Steve smiled gently at the girl next to him, trying to be incredibly patient. This girl, Stark’s daughter, was sure to be nervous and fidgety. From what he had just witnessed, she was under severely bad care. It was important to remain cautious and soft, to keep her comfortable in the environment she was (literally) thrown into.

 

After a very long silence between the two of them, just thinking a lot of things over for the most part. Finally, Steve looked over at the girl. “What’s your name, Doll?”

 

The girl, at first, jumped from surprise at the question. She then stared down at her hands, fidgeting with them timidly. “Umm...Adrienne. Adrienne Potter.” Her voice was the sound of angels, soaring down from the heavens. The sound of molten gold, showering over you to bless whatever surface it could touch. The sound of bells chiming, the sound of a blissful enigma.

 

It was charming, enticing, wonderful.

 

Steve’s smile widened, his face filled with euphoria. Well, despite with the almost obvious vexation underlying it. “That’s a beautiful name, Adrienne.” He said soothingly, the elevator beeping as the metal doors opened for the duo to be let out. Steve placed a comforting hand on one of her shoulders, frowning at the flinch, and opening knocking on the doorframe of the open lab doors. “We have another one...and this case seems legit.”

 

Bruce, not looking at the duo, wrote a couple of things down on the notebook he had. “What is it that they say? The 496th time’s the charm?” He didn’t mean to sound like a dick by saying this, but it was getting a little ridiculous. Before Steve retorted, the scientist turned to face both of them. His eyebrows reached his hairline. “I guess I was right.”

 

Aidee, looking terribly frightened, was calmed by the brunette. “Relax, it’s a bit of an inside joke.” He chuckled. “My name’s Bruce.”

 

((Thinking about just starting the scene next chapter time skipping to the results. Tony will come in next chapter! Yay!

Also, I’m unsure which pairing I’m leaning to but I’ll list them down below. Whichever one gets the most comments will be in the fanfic. Sound fair?

Okay, Here are the pairings I am thinking about doing:

\- Draco/Aidee

-Steve/Aidee

-Peter Parker/Aidee

-Theodore Nott/Aidee

-Blaise/Aidee

Pick which one you wanna see! Love you bunches <3 ))


	4. The votes are in! And story plot building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win Aidee's heart? You decide!

     Well hello you beautiful people! All of your comments are gospel to me, so to say. I am at a loss for words from how kind and considerate you are being. I apologize if writing is a little slow at the moment, I am getting ready for high school graduation so everything has been hectic haha. Just know I am trying my best to work on it, my beta and I are trying to give you the best product we possibly can. So hang in there, sweeties!

     Speaking of the story, I have tallied up the votes from the various sources of Tumblr, Fanfiction.net, ao3, and asking friends personally what they think. It has come down to two pairings: Draco Malfoy and Peter Parker (Andrew Garfield **not** Tom Holland). 

     So...I am giving you guys two different scenarios and you can choose for yourselves. Sound fair?

     For Draco, I am thinking of having Aidee and him both be veelas and be mates? Or have Draco be a vampire and them still be mates? Because, to be blunt, I've always been a slut for creaturefic Drarry AU's haha. And, with future developments involving James (and of course Papa Bear Tony), it would be interesting to see how Draco would react to be given the shovel talk. Not including all of the Avengers who will most definately want to protect Aidee with all their might. I am tossing around the idea if they should be together currently in the fic, or if they should get together on a later date. Also, I lowkey want Tony to talk to him and want him a part of the team? How so, you might ask...well, he is Snape's godchild, correct? What if he is incredibly good at potions and is a fantastic healer? That could give the team benifits to have not one but two (including Brucie Buns) people to patch you up. 

     Next is Peter. Now, I was thinking since Peter is Tony Stark's student, maybe Aidee could go to the lab one day to find Peter instead of Tony in there. Then we can evolve either two things. The first, if we pursue the relationship idea, awkardly adorable teenage romance that Tony will find out about and will pull Peter aside like "Now listen here..." Or, if Draco sounds like the better cadidate, Peter can become a sort of big sibling figure for Aidee as well. By the way, she has SO many of those. Weasley's...Hermione...Steve....Peter if we pick this. Anyways, it would be adorable to see Tony see Peter as a son and raise them like siblings almost. Wouldn't that be cute?! 

     Okay, now we have that settled, I have some questions of what you guys want. I will try as best as I can to fill these in and take everything into consideration.

~First off, Sirius and Remus: When and how should we introduce them?

~Voldemort/Dark Side: Should we have the golden trio (and friends) go over to their side because it turns out Dumbledore is the real villian?

~The Dursleys: how should we punish them?

~Loki: magical mentor or no? 

~Steve and Aidee: platonic bond or no?

~Ron and Hermione: Avengers trainees or no?

~The Golden Trio: Animagi or no?

~Anyone you want bashed, and for what reason?

~Pairnings you want to see?

 

And...I think that's it. If you want to see anything besides what I have listed, feel free to let me know! I love hearing your ideas, I truly do. I will try to respond ASAP.

Love you bunches,

Riley L. Potter <3


	5. Chapter 4

Four

 

Aidee was at a loss for words. First, adults were actually, legitimately concerned for her well being. There are only a select few who do, so people becoming protective of her so fast was a big shock for her. Secondly, her father must be some kind of playboy. Sure, he’s rich, but clearly, he was super important if there was a scientist employed to verify a child’s heritage to this “Mr. Stark” and he even made a joke on her case is the 496th or so, clearly many people wanted to be related to him...but why?

“Don’t look so stressed, Doll.” Steve bumped shoulders with her gently, a calming expression plastered on his face.

“I work with Tony,” The former army captain started to explain. “He might be a stubborn jackass at times but mostly, he’s a good guy,” he added with a smile.

The teenager took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking at the large man. “If he is my Dad...will he even want me?” Her face expressed a multitude of emotions. Nervousness, fear, nearly lost hope. Her emerald eyes glittered with many years of pain. It was like a car crash, that you couldn’t look away from.

Bruce glanced up at Aidee from the top of his glasses and told her, “If there’s one thing that I can guarantee is that Tony will not let you down in that way. He has his own experiences with this sort of thing and I know he won’t let it happen to you too.”

He then continued to focus on the paternity test again, frowning as the results were slowly working through the variables and ruling out possibilities.

“So how long does this normally take you?” Steve asked while wrapping an arm around Aidee to comfort her. Aidee subconsciously leaned into the comforting gesture. The blonde man made her feel comfortable, like a long lost older sibling.

“About…..an hour, usually. Maybe more if these computers don’t go at their normal speed,” the doctor said in the midst of his work. Before any conversation could arouse, the familiar sound of heels against linoleum hit the ground.

Pepper Potts, Chief Executive Officer of Stark Companies, was angry. Correction, she was  **livid**. First and foremost, the main reason why she was in such a god-awful mood, was Vernon Dursley was an absolute pig. Two million dollars! That’s how much that sad excuse of a human being wanted for compensation for raising Adrienne. What a fucking pig!

And this girl was obviously abused by this family, and Aidee was the sweetest person she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. How could anybody ever feel the need to abuse her?

As Bruce glanced at Tony’s babysitter, he sighed. “That bad?” The woman let out a breath of frustration. “I need a drink,” She said, after a moment of trying to calm down, “and it isn’t even three yet.”

Adrienne looked down in shame. This was all her fault. If she wouldn’t have been conceived in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. “I am so sorry, Miss Potts.” Her voice was gentle, full of sincerity and sorrow.

The strawberry blonde sighed again. “You have nothing to apologize for, sweetie. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She walked over and knelt down in front of her, tilting her head up with her forefinger. “We’re trying the best we can to give you a better life, alright? And there is no reason why you need to apologize for them. Ever. ”

The teen nodded timidly, her body language showing just how much she disbelieved the statement. It was...strange. To hear these words cascade out of these adults’ mouth. The team was actually being kind to her with no apparent motive. With most of the experiences she has had with people older than her, they would do the exact opposite.

“Let me get you something to eat. Alright, Sweetheart?” Pepper cupped her cheek briefly, rubbing her thumb side to side on her skin before standing up with the elegance of someone with a royal title. She whispered something serious to Bruce before walking out of the room.

Soon as Ms. Potts left, the computer let out a ‘ding’ and Bruce turned to face the screen. His eyes skimmed over the screen and he turned to Aidee. “Congratulations,  Tony Stark is your father by a possible 99.9% chance.”

The girl's eyes widened minutely. “...do I have to go back to the Dursley’s?” Adrienne asked. The fear evident in her angelic sounding voice. Then she realized something: Lily Potter wasn’t related to her in the slightest way, so why in the hell, was she placed under the Dursley’s care so blood wards could protect her?

Before she could think any further, Steve laid a comforting arm around her shoulders and jostled it softly. “Don’t worry Kid, you’ll be safe with us.” Aidee gave the captain an uneasy smile, her nervous nature shining on her face.

Pepper soon came in with a sandwich wrapped in plastic and a bottle of orange juice in her hand as well. The executive came and sat next to the teenager, patting her hand as she sat down the food. “Here you are, Hun.” Aidee smiled. “Thank you, ma’am.”

As she started to eat, Jarvis’s robotic voice swam through the air. “Sorry to interrupt, Miss Potts, but Mister Stark has just arrived and is retreating to his work area. Shall I notify him that he has a child?”

Pepper cursed for more than one reason. “No thank you, Jarvis. I would like to tell him myself, thanks.” The immediate reply was “As you wish, Miss Potts.” The strawberry blonde smiled warmly to ease the obvious panic coursing through Aidee’s veins. “Looks like you will have to meet your father sooner than expected, Adrienne.”

The only response was a pale face and a pair of wide emerald orbs.

 

**~ACPS~**

 

Even seeing Hogwarts castle in physical form, Aidee still marveled at how  _amazing_  the living room was. It was modern, sleek, sophisticated. She was sat on a pale, long sofa that stretched the expanse of the room. Two recliners (on both sides) made a half moon shape. The seating enclosed around a larger than life platinum screen television. Bookshelves filled with DVD’s encased the walls around it, As well as assorted pictures sat on the shelves of various people.

On the far side of the room, right next to the doorway, was a very well stocked bar. The color scheme matching the room itself. Again, there were a couple of pictures on the wall behind it. Bar stools, four to be exact, lined the bar itself.

There were three steps leading up to a long table and fourteen chairs surrounding it (six chairs on either side and a chair facing front and back of it. A chandelier, albeit a more modern design opposed to traditional standards, dangled from the ceiling above it. There was a visible, cherry wood door (grand as hell) that she highly suspected led to a kitchen.

On the right side of the room (next to another doorway) sat a black metal staircase. It led up to an open top floor, a railing lining it. You could visibly see an assortment of doors and a small entertainment area where there were vintage arcade machines lay. As well as a retro popcorn maker, pool table, ping pong table, and refrigerator lay.

Steve and Bruce were clearing a few things up (that is all the information she was given) so she was left in the room alone. Her backpack and trunk sat at her feet. Aidee felt, and looked, incredibly small on the large sofa. Her pitch black hair cascaded in front of her face as she looked down. Her eyes were closed, her skin was shaking with nerves.

“Pep, this is my joint! I can go anywhere in Stark Tower whenever I want. Thank you very much, have a nice day, I love you, yadda yadda yadda.” The voice she heard was balancing on a tightrope balancing on a low tenor and a higher pitched baritone. It was both powerful and arrogant, yet held a gruffness any other man would possess.

Her eyes slowly opened and she glanced up when she heard approaching footsteps. The man was tall, at least six feet. His skin was tanned, oddly suiting for him, and he possessed dark brown hair. A goatee elegantly stretched across his mouth and jaw. His eyes were a dark chocolatey brown, glowing against his skin. His hair was thick, yet well groomed,

He wore a long-sleeved dark band tee, Black Sabbath it looked like.  What was odd about it that in the middle of the shirt, where his heart was supposed to lay, was a glowing blue eye in a triangular shape. The triangle, however, had a ring surrounding it.

He was powerful, elegant, and made Aidee’s blood pressure go through the roof.

The man in question glanced at the teenage girl, who was now shaking with fear and studied her for a bit. Her breath was hitched as he walked closer to her. “You know, being terrified in a living area full of superheroes is pointless.

Aidee stopped being terrified to give him a curious look. With all of the retaliation he could have fired at her, the billionaire gave her that?

“You did get most of your bone structure from me, I take it. Cheekbones, nose, eye shape. You have it all, don’t ya kid?” He asked, leaning against a column leisurely. “You must have gotten the rest from your mother, I suppose.”

Aidee looked at him, her eyes searching his with uncertainty. Her body language slowly loosened, knowing that he wasn’t going to hurt her anymore. “Y-Yes, sir.” Her British accent soared through the air. “People tell me I look like my mother constantly...I wish they would shut up about it.”

The man snorted. “I like you already.” Aidee smiled softly now, a mixture of humor and relief, and looked up at the man. The second she fully looked at him, a frown came to the man’s face as he stridded over to her. “Who banged you up?” His thumb ghosted over the bandage, a frown spreading on his face.

Aidee looked down in shame. “Uncle Vernon wasn’t very fond of me.” Those simple seven words lit a fire inside of Tony Stark. And, trust me when I say this, it was not pleasant. He remained unmoved, however. “We’ll have to do something about him, hmm?” Tony didn’t know Pepper, Bruce, and even Steve was watching him. Right now, at this moment, was just him and his daughter. “If we’re going to make this work, I need to know your name, Kid.”

He would come up with a more clever nickname later. But, for now, he was going to take it easy.

“....Adrienne...Potter.” She said softly, looking at her father carefully. “I prefer Aidee though. I feel like I’m in trouble when people call me by my full name.” She admitted shyly.

“I can relate. Besides, who likes the name Anthony anyways?” Both of their faces scrunch up. “Yeah, I don’t like it either.” He smiled gently at her. “Now, let’s have Brucie Bear give you a full examination, hmm?”

 

**~ACPS~**

 

((Yay, Daddy Tony makes an appearance! I'm not too confident in how this turned out so let me know if you liked it or not. Also, it is tied currently for the decisions for shipping so I will write out both scenarios and see which one I like the best. I will let you know which one I am leaning towards next chapter. 

 

Which point of view should I do next chapter, another James flashback with Sirius and Remus, or toy around with the family dynamic of the Avengers? Let me know!  
  


Love you Bunches <3))


	6. I Need Help

Hello! I wasn't going to update until the next chapter is done, but I'm organizing plot and pairings and I'm stuck. 

I have no idea who to ship Bruce with. Tony is not available for...reasons...and I do not know wether or not to pair him with an Avengers character or someone from Harry Potter. 

I was thinking Severus but the last thing he needs is a grumpy Snape in his ass. Also I was thinking Tonks, because him and Remus are similar people and I believe he would be calmed down from the lovable and goofy character. But, a fellow friend of mine reminded me of the adorable wonderland of Charlie Weasley/Tonks. Idk..help me out?

Also, while I have you here, I would like to clear up a couple of things. So there was a lot of confusion where this was taken place on the timeline. This is right after fourth year/summer before fifth year. A couple of other people have PM’d me and asked if they could do fanart for this. Go for it! I would love every bit of it.

Also I don’t mind if people comment their dislike to my stories, just please refrain from using any sort of slur that is derogatory towards the LGBTQ+ community. And if you’re gonna do it, at least be clever for fuck sakes.

Okay enough of me being pissed off haha.

I want to thank you for all of the readers this story has! Adding up all of the readers from each site, there are 33,051 people enjoying this story! I would like to personally thank you. This story has been in development for a total of three years. So seeing something I’ve worked so hard to create is ASTOUNDING! I am genuinely appreciative of every one of your suggestions and comments. It means the world to me.

What else was I wanting to talk to you about...oh yeah!

Would you guys be interested in a College AU/James and Lily come back from the dead fic? And a Sherlock/Hannibal crossover? Because I'm trying to decide if I want to do any of them and if you are interested, please let me know and I will give a brief description of what I am trying to go for.

Annnnd I think that's it!

Don’t forget to read the story this is based off as well! The Stark Truth by misteeirene. Without that fic, I wouldn’t be publishing this as of right now.

Love you bunches!  
~Trish

 


	7. Chapter 5

Five

 

_ July 31st, 2000 _

_ 3:12 AM  _

_ Godric’s Hollow, Great Britain _

 

It’s a funny thing; life. To be more specific, the moment when you finally meet your child the first time. James had to admit, he had never expected the kind of euphoric  _ love  _ that he was emitting from her (and yes, he had been wrong about the gender).

 

Of course, he loved Lily and the rest of the Marauders crew. They were his brothers, his other parts. He did almost everything with them,  _ for  _ them. It was written in his blood to love them. He would be empty without them, so to say. 

 

But this…...this was different. 

 

This little girl, this miracle of a human being...was his. She was a part of  _ him. _ His own flesh and blood. Down to the curly mass of black hair already taking over her scalp. Her skin tone was  _ his.  _ There was this...almost unbearable amount of love emitted from him for this fragile little girl. 

 

The new father was disrupted from his thoughts when the baby snuffled and whined in her sleep, opening her eyes to blearily look at her father. They were an emerald green, brighter than any star he had witnessed. 

 

“Hey, sweetie.” He whispered gently, so soft that you could barely hear him. James gasped as a tiny hand gripped his forefinger, squeezing it surprisingly strong. “Well hello there.” He laughed, kissing her tiny head. “Daddy will love and protect you with all he has, alright?”

 

The only answer was a bleary coo from the baby. A fond smile spread across James Potter’s face. “My Little Aidee…”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**~ACPS~**

 

_ October 31st, 2000 _

_ 4:15 PM  _

_ Godric’s Hollow, Great Britain _

 

“Padfoot! Stop corrupting my daughter!” James laughed as Sirius was currently talking about the Ballycastle Bats. “Obviously the Chudley Cannons are the best, Bambi.” He cooed as he picked up his small daughter, the baby giggling with glee. Her chubby little cheeks had dimples sprouting from them and her curly hair was all over the place. 

 

“In your dreams, Prongs!” Sirius laughed and Remus, currently sat in his lap, rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Middleton is a fantastic seeker!” James sat down and held a happy baby in his lap, letting her sit against his chest. “It’s the keeper that’s killing them! Anderson? He’s pathetic!” 

 

As the sun went down, Aidee suckling on a bottle for dinner, James frowned. “Where on Earth is Lily? She should have been home a long time ago.” He looked out the window and Aidee kept being content in her Daddy’s arms. 

 

Sirius held Remus tighter to him, the two not moving from their spot the entire time, watching their brother crumble with nerves and worry. “Late shift maybe? Prongs, you need to stop being so worried. She’s a big girl.”

 

James shot him a sharp look. “You know exactly why I am worried, Sirius. Voldemort is on our ass and Dumbledore is not fucking helping at all!” At the disgruntled noise Aidee made, he sighed. “Sorry, Baby.” 

 

It would shock all of them what would play out next, shock them to the point of no return.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~ACPS~**

 

_ June 21st, Current Year _

_ 8:49 PM _

_ Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Great Britain  _

 

“...Rius, …...Sirius!” Remus Lupin shook the arm of the head of the Black House, making him blink owlishly at the werewolf. “Sorry Moony, I spaced off for a second.”  His voice was distant and distracted, clearly focused on something else. “Just...thinking about stuff, I guess.”

 

The former professor only raised an eyebrow at the statement, walking over to curl up into his husband’s lap. His long arms lightly draped around the Ex-Convict’s shoulders. His brunette head laid on Sirius’ tattooed chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

 

“Would it be too invading to ask what kind of ‘stuff’ you were doing?” Sirius gradually relaxed with Remus in his lap, wrapping his strong arms around the lanky werewolf. “Just...wondering what life would be like if James was still around.” He leaned his cheek on the head of light brown hair (starting to pepper with soft grays as well).  

 

“We would be what we always planned to be, this big family full of love and comfort. Bambi would be here with us, I wouldn’t have to hide.” He tenderly brought Remus closer, freezing when he was met with a pair of golden eyes. “It’s not healthy to dwell on what if’s, Darling.”

 

Sirius sighed. “I know.” He paused and let out a breath. “I know…” This time he said it softer, more vulnerable. Remus sadly smiled, reaching up gently to meet their lips. “One day, once this mess is over with, we’ll be a proper family,” Sirius promised, gazing worriedly at an unsent letter to Aidee. 

 

“Now, we need to find where our goddaughter went.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**~ACPS~**

 

**“** There’s something wrong, Hermione! She never just sends Hedwig back with the letter unread!” Ron Weasley furiously paced back and forth in thought, a concentrated look on his face. This was their sister they were talking about. Their partner in crime. The last piece of their puzzle. 

 

“Do you think her Uncle forced her to send Hedwig back?” Hermione said with worry as well, Hedwig perched on her thigh to comfort her owner’s sister. “I wouldn’t put it past him to pull something like this.”

 

Ron ran both hands over his face. “That’s most likely.” He looked to Hedwig in thought, then it happened. A magical (no pun intended) idea, you could almost see the wheels turning in his head. “What if we put a tracking charm on Hedwig? To make sure she’s...not in a ditch somewhere, you know.”

 

They knew what went on in Number Four Privet Drive. The house was a wonderland for every living nightmare you could imagine. From never-ending abuse to supplying creepy coworkers with the fantasy of sleeping with a young girl...and that was only the beginning.

 

They first found out in second year, well Ron and the twins did at least. And, I don’t know about you, but having bars on your window and having a cat flap for your door to exchange food didn’t sound too friendly. Aidee admitted having been treated poorly, explaining how much her guardians had a dislike of her because Aidee possessed magic. 

 

It was the year after that when they noticed the physical damaged. The bruises, a large and purplish green handprint on the left cheek of her bottom. Her ribs were visible to the naked eye, you could every single one of them. The whole left side of her face was bruised and dried blood hid underneath her thick black hair. 

 

It was a lucky day for Hermione to accidentally walk into Aidee changing into her uniform. Otherwise, she would have been damaged more for not doing anything about it. 

 

Ron and Hermione learned something else at their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They learned the true nature of Albus Dumbledore, the supposed trustworthy headmaster. He didn’t care about Adrienne Potter’s well being, not in the slightest. He only saw Aidee as a weapon, one that would end the war once and for all.

 

In truth, and the best friends knew this very well, Aidee wanted no part in the war. She wanted, in all honesty, to live a peaceful life. To be surrounded by people who loved and adored her. She aspired to be a master in the culinary arts,  something she was very passionate about. 

 

They decided, after the jealous outbreak from Ron had blown over, that they were going to stick together. No matter what. They would form their own side of the war, people who  _ didn’t  _ want to fight but were capable of it. They called it the P.A (Prongslett’s Army, per suggested by Sirius). It consisted of twelve students so far, with Aidee as their leader. The reason is for her incredible Defense skills and her gift in transfiguration. 

 

Speaking of, they were currently learning to become animagi. With permission of Professor McGonagall, who has always had a soft spot for the Golden Trio, they are transforming themselves into animals for an extra skill more than anything. 

 

Alright, back to our current topic. 

 

“...wouldn’t that be something a stalker would do, Ronald?” Hermione said, almost finding the idea humorous. “Hermione, we might not have any other option.” Ron said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the snowy owl, who was giving him a calculative look.

 

“...We need a favor, Hedwig.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~ACPS~**

_ Stark Tower, New York _

 

Being a father wasn’t a new concept for Tony Stark. He already had adopted a son into his care. Peter Parker (they are still debating whether or not they should change his last name to Stark yet) was thriving in Stark Tower, surrounded by the team. He was treated like an adult (as long as he ACTED like one). It all came natural to him, being fatherly towards his new son. 

 

Now, when it so happens he had knocked someone up without him knowing, he’s oddly...accepting of it. Just another person to love (and he will admit something so corny in his existence). 

 

Aidee looked about Peter’s age as well, so everything should run smoothly.

 

….oh how wrong he was. 

 

**~ACPS~**

 

((Hello! I just want to leave a quick note to some changes I have made to the plot/plot layout/etc. I have just recently seen a couple of the more new Marvel movies. And, it’s safe to say why everybody is so caught up on Tom Holland. He is now my baby and I love him. And if I didn’t think Benedict Cumberbatch was hot already, hot damn! Also, Thor and Bruce are the new OTP and I love it so much. There is no way I am not writing that ship.

 

Also, this is following AFTER Infinity War without spoilers...just the characters and their relationships are taken from it. I will not mention Thanos (the purple bastard) or anything. Nobody is dead, everybody is alive. All is well. 

 

So, naturally, I need to embed these into this story. So a few notes. If you see something with a year in the beginning of a segment (i.e June 9th, 2015), ignore the year. I still haven’t figured that out. Just focus on the dates, alright? If you have any questions, please ask. 

 

Also, if you couldn’t tell anyway, Stark Tower is the avengers headquarters and some of them are legit forced to live their (for security reasons). I think it would be interesting to write some tension between Steve and Tony because TONY HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND STEPHEN STRANGE I LOVE YOU OH MY FUCKING LORD...

 

...Alright I’ll stop XD   
  


And, I might make it so Tony adopted Peter WHILE Steve and him were still together. Let me know about that because honestly, it’s my favorite thing. 

 

Any other questions and/or suggestions and/or complaints, please address them.

 

Love you bunches!

~Trish ))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the delay with the update. I have had MASSIVE writer's block with this. Especially trying to decide if I should have IronStrange incorporated into this. I hope this little snippet could be alright for now. Let me know if you would like IronStrange or just focus on Tony with his kids: Aidee and Peter. 
> 
> Love you bunches!!

SIX

 

_The Dursley Residence_

_Time Unknown_

 

There are certain feelings and auras that living things, by nature, gravitate towards. Happiness, love, comfort, power, serenity. There are also feelings we, as a society, try their best (subconsciously) to stay the hell away from. Fear, anger, hurt, discomfort. 

Some people do something sickening: they force people into a state of anger. Of discomfort. Of fear. 

It brings them into the feeling of  _power_. They feel like a god, someone on top of the world. 

Vernon Dursley was one of these people. And, if you haven't guessed already, Adrienne Claire Potter was the unwilling victim. The unwilling participant. Forced to be a disgusting form of pleasure and release. A metaphorical punching bag, if you will. 

Sometimes, she lost time. She lost the date. She was in an almost state of delirium 75 percent of the time. From blood loss, from being in a prolonged state of panic and anxiousness, from being pounded too hard. 

This brings us to one of the many moments of this hell. This endless loop of madness and despair. 

One might think that this would hurt twice as much every time you lived out a day in this life. But to Aidee, this was all about routine. It was repetitive, she knew what to expect. How to deal with most pain brought her way. She didn't hurt from this, for being abused for so long. She became numb.

However, when this does happen, when you brush these feelings aside for so long, they build up. And it turns into this black abyss of negativity. And there is only one thing you can do, in a scenario like this: Crumble.

_~ACPS~_

Aidee watched as the Matriarch of the Dursley family slammed the door behind him, making the whole house shake from the intensity. Aidee lay curled up in the corner of the room, shaking. From the coolness of air brushing against her bloody back. Shaking from the feeling of being defiled by the horrid man. Shaking from the intense urge to scream her lungs out. 

She didn't scream, but she did something she hadn't done in a long time: cry. 

It started soft, with tears streaming down her bruised face, then into silent sobs. Sobs that made her whole entire body jolt. But she didn't make a sound. Her vocal chords were frozen in time. Her eyes were squeezed shut, so tight that it physically hurt. 

She just wanted everything to _stop._

_Make it stop._

_Make it stop._

_Make it stop._

_Make it stop._

_Make it stop._

_Make it-_

Aidee opened her eyes briefly, and soon she would be glad that she did. Ron Weasley looked at his friend with eyes of fear and devastation, his twin brothers staring with the same expression. She blinked through her tears, still struggling to breathe. Was that...was that a flying car. 

Ron helped Aidee up and hugged her tight, watching his brothers carry her and her belongings. "We'll take care of you, Aidee." He said, choked up as well.

_We'll take care of you. Like that bastard didn't._  

 


	9. Help Me Out!

Hello, my lovely beans! 

 

It has been a while since I've updated this particular story, and I apologize. I've been hit with TERRIBLE writer's block. I've been faced with various decisions and routes I can go with, and I must say that I am NOT a fan. So, since my job is to entertain you, I am going to give a link to a poll down below. I WAS going to surprise you all with a potential ending but, for this sake, I am going to give you a spoiler (so sorry). 

And, I am going to give you an opportunity of your own idea of what should happen. Who should be paired, Dark!Aidee, etc. What AUs as well. 

Thank you so much for being patient! I love you bunches! xx

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScaHEwiqYV-v1T5RmaE6Sq_NKap-PbJOn7zuMTAUUIS5ApIWw/viewform?usp=pp_url

 


	10. Chapter 6

 

_ Six _

 

Before Tony could even leave the room, he heard a whoosh of air and elegant footsteps echo throughout the room. “You’re late.” The billionaire turned his head to see a much taller man lean casually, yet attractively against the door frame.

 

The man in question was none other than Dr. Stephen Strange. A man, who it would be an absolute crime not to describe his appearance _. _

 

He had a striking set of mystical aquamarine eyes that looked like they already knew what was happening before the owner of said eyes were told. He had a chiseled jawline that screamed both elegance and masculinity, and he had facial hair to rival Tony’s own unique beard. His goatee was freshly trimmed and the grey streaks in his hair, in the room’s light, seemed a darker shade of grey than normal and these two things in his appearance was alone, enough, to let others know that the man who chose to wear it, had an amazing sense of fashion.

 

His stature, as previously mentioned, was at least a height of six feet, most likely more, and it had a power of offering comfort in the presence of his family but intimidation to those who would think of crossing him. It gave him a look of authority but one only had to look into eyes to know that he wouldn’t misuse this power.

 

His outfit reeked luxury, down to the elegantly casual blazer and dress pants he was currently wearing. As usual, his magnificent red cloak was gently drifting behind him while attached to his shoulders, almost as if it had a mind of its own which Tony knew very well that it did. 

 

The eye of Agamotto, which hung around his neck, cast a dim, low green glow around the room, which added to the comforting yet serious appearance of the doctor. 

 

Stephen carefully strode over to Tony, who was taking another drink of straight whiskey. “You better not plan on getting drunk, Peter will be home any minute.” He scolded lightly, only to frown in concern when no snappy comeback replied. “Babe?”

 

“...I have a daughter.” Tony laughed ironically. “When I had riches and fame and having one night stands with random women when she was wanting to know where her Daddy was.” A sniffle was heard. “I pride myself on being a good father to Peter, but how can I? I can’t even save my daughter I don’t fucking know jack shit about!” The billionaire drained his glass, tear stains subtle on his face. 

 

The neurosurgeon quickly walked over, gently taking the glass out of Tony’s grasp, and straddled him. Both hands laid “flat” on his face. “You listen to me, Tony Stark. You are a FANTASTIC father. Do you understand?” Stephen leaned his forehead against the older man. “We can’t dwell on the past, what we could have done, what would have happened if he did something different. All we can do now is make sure your daughter is giving the best life imaginable.” 

 

Tony placed his hand on Stephens and tenderly gripped, closing his eyes. “...her name is Aidee. Adrienne Claire Potter, if we want to make it specific.” He sniffled. “She’s so  _ beautiful _ , Stephen.” 

 

Stephen sadly smiled. “Where is she?” At his boyfriend’s hesitance to answer, he asked the question again. “Where’s Aidee?” 

 

Before Tony could respond, Bruce walked quickly into the room and was nearly breathless. “You gotta see this.” The boyfriends looked at each other and quickly followed Bruce to the room where Aidee was being patched up.

 

There sat the angel, her emerald green eyes tightly shut as Natasha cleaned her back. The redhead looked like she wanted to murder someone, kill them slowly. Watch them as they bleed out. 

 

It made Tony want to shit himself, but he had to be strong.

 

“Tony...come look at your daughter’s back.” She said in an even tone, making Tony quickly stride over (as well as Stephen) to see her back. What they saw would horrify all of them, as well as disgusted and enraged.

 

On the back of Adrienne Potter lay carved words, from what seems like a filet knife. Some looked like they were recently added, others seemed like they’ve been there forever. What words, is a question most people would ask. Well, they were vulgarities that would make a young girl’s self-esteem crumble before their very eyes.

 

Freak.

 

Whore.

 

Slut.

 

Mistake.

 

Unworthy.

 

Unwanted.

 

“Jesus…..” Tony whispered his very blood boiling. “Who did this to you, Sis?” The Father asked, struggling to keep calm. He walked around to face his daughter, crouching down in front of her. Only to see tears of humiliation roll down her face. “Hey, hey, hey hey, look at me.” Tony said gently, making her open her eyes slightly. A sad smile graced his face. “You’re not in any kind of trouble, alright? You did nothing absolutely wrong, you understand?” A reluctant nod came from her. 

 

Tony smiled and stood back up, kissing her forehead. “Thata girl.” He cupped her cheek, rubbing it softly. “Now let’s get you patched up and I’ll introduce you to everyone, alright?” Another reluctant nod. “Good...Babe, could you help Brucie Bear here?”

 

“Of course.” The low, baritone voice echoed the large, spacious bedroom. He quietly walked over, helping tend to the vulgar wounds on the teenager’s back. 

 

As this went on, various things swam through Aidee’s mind. And the main thing being something akin to this:

 

_ How do I always manage to get myself into these situations? _

 

**~ACPS~**

After Bruce and Stephen tended to Aidee’s wounds, all of them migrated into the living room to find a teenage boy petting a stunningly beautiful snowy owl. The boy could be described as painfully endearing to the eye, and undoubtedly in personality. 

 

The teenager could be seen as a little bit on the shorter side. Which suited the rest of his appearance: Wavy brown hair, soulful brown eyes that reminded loads of people of melting chocolate, a peach complexion. He wore a pullover sweater with a plaid flannel underneath. He had simple blue jeans and red converse on the lower half of his body. 

 

He looked like he was welcoming, bright, and an overly-excitable puppy at the same time.

 

“Hedwig!” Aidee excitedly exclaimed and the beauty flew over to her, butting her head against her cheek.

 

“Cool bird!” The boy smiled brightly, jumping up to walk over. “And she’s so pretty, isn’t she?!” He baby talked, making the owl ruffle her feathers and turn her head away. Aidee giggled, completely carefree now that her beloved companion had found her. 

 

“This is Hedwig, she was a gift.” The bird now was grooming her long, curly hair. “She’s so smart, always knowing where to find me.” The teen looked amazed. “How did you get her domesticated?” 

 

At Hedwig’s offended hoot, Aidee smiled with patience. “Hedwig comes and goes as she pleases, but she decided that she rather likes me.” The boy smiled, little dimples showing on his cheeks. 

 

“I’m Peter, by the way.” the boy said as he stepped forward and held his hand out, as he introduced himself and Aidee smiled back and shook his hand, only her’s was more shy than his. “I’m Aidee.”

 

Peter smile brightened. “Cool name!” Tony decided to make an appearance and walked over to them, ruffling Peter’s hair. “Peter, this is your new sister.”

 

His eyes sparkled now. “Sweet! So I have a sister now?!” Peter looked at both him and Doctor Strange. “Wait, you really mean it?!” Stephen smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Wow, I-I, erm, wow,” Peter stammered, surprised by the news broken to him. Then a big, goofy smile broke on his face. “I’m a big brother!” Aidee broke into a beautiful smile, her emerald eyes regaining a long lost sparkle. 

 

Tony turned his attention towards Aidee. “First things first, let’s introduce her to everyone else kid.” Aidee nodded and looked questioningly at her dad’s apparent lover. Stephen smiled warmly. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I suppose you could say that I’m your dad’s fiance.” 

 

Well...she was close.

 

“I call him Doctor Dad.” Peter smiled brightly, too excited to even explain himself. “And that’s Captain America and Bruce Banner and Ms. Romanoff but Dad likes to call her Kim Possible. And that’s Thor and he’s dating Bruce and they’re super cute and-”

 

“Kid, calm down.” Tony laughed and jostled his shoulder, looking at Aidee’s overwhelmed look. “Did you get all of that, Sis?” Aidee blinked owlishly like the snow white companion on her shoulder. “I-I think so.” She tried to observe the new people that were newly introduced to her at that moment. 

 

The first person to visually catch her attention was the woman leaning with her hip against the sofa and her arms crossed over her chest. The woman had a grim look on her face with her shoulder-length red hair casually pushed back. She held a posture of someone who could be dangerous and very deadly. But, had a tendency of being human in rare points in her life. She gave off a vibe of a bad ass big sister, to be perfectly blunt.

  
  


Her eyes traveled to the next and final person, Thor. And, it was safe to say that Aidee was more than a little shocked. 

  
He was tall, more than tall. His hair was cut short and was, recently, shaved at the sides in a fantastic pattern. His face seemed like it was chiseled from the heavens above, yet endured hell in the process (hence the scarring on his left eye.) The left of his eyes was a cinnamon brown color, filled with warmth and cheer. His right, the electric blue orb, shined bright with strength, power, and absolute bravery. He was immediately associated with...now what’s the term Sirius used to describe himself

 

Oh yes, the “Pretty Bitchin’ Uncle.” 

 

Aidee looked overwhelmed, being introduced to almost everybody at the same time. She looked at Bruce and the scientist came over and comfortingly placed an arm around her shoulder. “I think you’re overwhelming her, Peter.” The other teen looked bashfully shameful. “Sorry.”

 

Aidee smiled shyly. “I-It’s okay.” She looked at all of the people. “I-I’m just not used to so many people being genuinely kind to me.” She admitted, making every other person’s heart break. 

 

“Wel,l this is going to change!” Peter announced firmly and grabbed her hand. “Come on! I want to show you your room!” The teen tugged her away, leaving the adults in the room looking at her.

 

Tony closed his eyes when he felt Stephen hook his arm around his hip, kissing his temple. “She’ll be okay.” The inventor looked up at Stephen and nodded. 

 

“I know.”

 

**~ACPS~**

As Steve Rogers hung up the phone from ordering pizza for all of the family, he heard quiet footsteps come into the kitchen. “I’ve known you for 96 years, and it never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you are.” 

 

A shy smile grew on Steve’s face as he heard Bucky Barnes walk up. His grin broadened as he turned to his husband, bending down to press a kiss to his lips. “Well hello to you too.” 

 

James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as Bucky, was a walking enigma.  But, to Steve Rogers, he was one of the most open people he knew. The former soldier was almost as tall as Steve, just short by a mere inch. His skin was a olive tone, complimented by his dark blue eyes. Silky black hair reached down to his shoulders. A five o’clock shadow also made of the same color highlighted his high cheekbones. 

 

The most noticeable feature, however, was left arm. Well, his lack thereof to be more specific. But, in replacement for his appendage, Bucky was equipped with a bionic arm. Who has been, more or less, tweaked and improved by  Tony himself. 

 

Bucky frowned at Steve’s put out expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Steve leaned his hip against the marble counter, his eyes landing on the floor beneath him. “Tony has a daughter. The things her Uncle put her through…” He shook his head, a sound of disappointment in his voice. “How could someone do that to such a sweet kid?”

 

Bucky frowned, not liking the put out tone his love was making, and walked up to face him. He wrapped his arms around Steve, kissing the tip of the Captain’s nose. “The world is cruel, Steve. The people in it are even more.” He gave the blonde a loving smile, rubbing his hands up and down his muscular arms. “All that we can do is make sure that she is loved from this point forward.” 

 

Steve nodded then smiled, cupping Bucky’s jaw. “Come here.” The younger gently tugged his husband’s lips to his, the both sharing an incredibly tender kiss. Once they released, Bucky placed five more pecks to Steve’s lips before kissing the blonde’s temple. “I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be ready in time for supper.” 

 

The taller of the two smiled teasingly. “You better be.” Bucky snorted at the comment, walking off to do his thing. Steve smiled and thought to himself, “Things will be alright.”

 

**~ACPS~**

 

Back in England, Hermione Granger bursted into Ron Weasley’s room. She was breathless, but a wide excited smile graced her features. “We found her!” Ron bolted up, rushing to his honorary sister. “Go on! Where is she?” 

 

Hermione handed him a piece of parchment, letting the youngest Weasley son read its contents. The only reply was this:

 

“Why in the bloody hell is she in New York?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! If you have any ideas or things you definately want to see, let me know if you definately want to see something in this fic :)


End file.
